1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hydrocarbon wax composition. More specifically, this invention provides a hot melt protective wax based coating for encapsulating delicate metals, metallic parts, and the like, for protecting same from corrosion and physical damage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
My U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,805, titled Hydrocarbon Wax Composition and patented Dec. 31, 1974, discloses a composition comprising a major proportion of a hydrocarbon wax containing about 10-40% by weight of oil and a minor proportion of an ethylene/propylene/non-conjugated polyene terpolymer having a combined ethylene content of about 30-85% by weight. The compositions of the invention were specified and claimed to contain about 0.02-6% by weight of the terpolymer. For the purpose of this invention, essential material will be incorporated by reference to my U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,805.
It was discovered that compositions containing above 6% by weight of the terpolymer exhibits excellent protective coatings which have maximum toughness (shock resistant), good flexibility, good tensile strength, heat stability, good stripability, antiblocking and corrosion resistant. These properties weren't discovered in such prior art as cellulose acetate butyrate and ethyl cellulose.